小跟班/小跟班強化
Upgrade Companions allows players to level up their companions by fusing them with other companions. This menu can be accessed from [Tavern] > Companions. As a companion's level increases, its stats will improve. Once a companion has reached max level, it can no longer be upgraded, but it may be evolved if it has an evolution available. (Note that evolving resets the companion's level to 1.) Companions can only gain experience through upgrading; they do not gain experience from battles. Upgrade process # From the Companions menu, select a Companion as the base companion. This is the companion that will receive the EXP from the upgrade. #* The following screen will display the companion's stats and EXP required for the next level. # Under "Components", select an empty slot to pick a companion to use as an upgrade material. Up to four companions may be used per upgrade. #* Companions used as materials are consumed and removed from the Companions list upon upgrading. #* Companions that are currently equipped can be used as materials, but a warning will display before they can be selected. # When the material companions have been selected, the EXP to be gained and the coin cost will be displayed. Confirm these and press "Upgrade" to fuse the material companions with the base companion. #* When upgrading, there is a rare chance that a "+" mark will appear. When this happens, a random bonus of +25%, +50%, or +100% will be applied to the EXP gained from the current upgrade. Coin costs The amount of coins required for an upgrade depends on the level of the base companion and the number of components (material companions) selected. Coins required = 50 × (base companion's level) × (number of components) * For example, upgrading a level 1 companion using four components will cost: 50 × 1 × 4 = 200 coins. * Upgrading a level 10 companion using two components will cost: 50 × 10 × 2 = 1,000 coins. EXP gained The amount of EXP gained from an upgrade depends on the material companion's level and its upgrade EXP multiplier. See a companion's page for exact values. EXP gained = (component's level) × (upgrade EXP) * For example, Hiso's Tear has an upgrade EXP multiplier of 600. A level 1 Hiso's Tear will provide 600 EXP, while a level 10 Hiso's Tear will provide 6,000 EXP. EXP companions This section lists companions that have a high EXP yield. Metal companions are used exclusively for upgrading other companions. They have a max level of 1 and give no stats or skills, but they are worth a large amount of EXP. Metal Minion drops from all Metal Zones and Metal Minion Λ has a chance to drop from Metal Zones 3 and higher. Metal Minion Λ can also be obtained from evolving Metal Minions. Metal Minion ΛΛ can only be obtained from special events and promotions. Glassy Minion Λ and Golden Minion Λ drop exclusively from the Puzzle Quest event quest. Hiso's Tear and Hiso's Note are special companions that give more EXP than regular companions, which makes them viable for use in upgrades. Hiso's Tear has a chance to drop from and both may be obtained from the Companions of Fellowship. EXP tables The amount of experience that a companion needs to level up and reach max level varies depending on the companion's class. Even within classes, there are different growth rates for different types of companions. Check the individual companion pages for their "Total EXP" and compare it to the corresponding table below. Some of these tables are very long, so they are set to collapsed by default. Click "Expand" to view a table's contents. (Source: Data for the following tables were taken from Tharos on Terra Battle Forum.) D Class Hiso's Tear has a special growth rate that is listed in a previous section. C Class Hiso's Note has a special growth rate that is listed in a previous section. B Class A Class S Class Z / SS Class Trivia * Upgrade Companions was added with the Companions system in version 2.9.0. * "Components" in the upgrade menu was left untranslated when it was first released. ** This was fixed in version 3.0.0.